


The Cat and the Cop

by avintagekiss24



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, Bathroom Sex, Black Character(s), Breaking and Entering, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, Cat Burglars, Clubbing, Cop Bucky Barnes, Dancing, Drinking, F/M, Orgasm, Police, Police officer Bucky Barnes, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Tattoos, Theft, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avintagekiss24/pseuds/avintagekiss24
Summary: You've done this a thousand times. You were so close, you could feel that diamond necklace in your hands... but Officer Barnes had other plans.





	The Cat and the Cop

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe Cop Bucky isn't a tag yet!  
> Fill #9 for Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019  
> Square Y5 - AU: Cop/Detective/FBI

You suck on your cigarette, pulling it from your lips to flick your thumb against the filter. You keep your eyes on the jewelry store across the street, watching the redheaded sales clerk through the glass store front. You clock the one security guard by the door, then let your eyes shift to the sidewalk as people move about. You straighten up as the lights to the store go out, pulling your hood over your head. You drop the cigarette to the ground and step on it, lifting your head to watch the security guard and the redhead move out onto the sidewalk. The husky security guard locks the door behind him, pulling on it a few times to ensure it’s locked, then takes off in the opposite direction of the redhead. 

 

You wait a beat, then shove your hands into the pockets of your leather jacket and drop your head as you cross the street. You head down the alley and take a quick glance behind you before pulling out a pair of black latex gloves. You pull them over your hands, flexing your fingers before reaching for the fire escape ladder. You climb it quickly, crouching down once you reach the roof to not gain any attention from the people below. You lower the ski mask over your face and pull open the roof hatch slowly, peeking inside before lowering yourself through the opening. 

 

You move slowly and deliberately, lowering yourself into the small office, dangling for a second before you drop down onto the tile floor. You stay crouched, listening intently for movements other than your own. When you’re met with stillness, you stand, pulling the mask up to your forehead and move to the computer in the corner. You pull out a sheet of paper from your pocket and tap at the keyboard, your eyes flickering from the paper to the screen as you access the security cameras. You enter a string of numbers and with a single tap of your fingers, the four views of the show floor all go black. 

 

You smile. 

 

You head out of the backroom and onto the main floor, pulling out your phone. You tap into your messages and bring up the picture of the fifty thousand dollar necklace you were commissioned to steal. It sure is pretty. You whistle as you run your finger along the long glass cases before kneeling down to eye your prize. A small smile spreads on your face. This is your favorite part. 

 

You stand, reaching into your jacket pocket again to pull out your tools when something shifts suddenly to your left. You snap your head toward the movement and throw your hands up to block the bright light being shown in your face.

 

“Hands up!” A voice shouts from behind the light.  _ Fuck.  _ You close your eyes as you suck your teeth, placing your hands up on either side of your head, “Turn around and face the door.”

 

You oblige, like you really have a choice, and let out a deep, disappointed breath. There goes your pay day, one you desperately needed. You turn your head, cutting your eyes back toward the cop, his gun still pointed at you as he mumbles into his radio. You like his voice. It’s strangely soothing. 

 

“Hands on your head, interlock your fingers.”

 

You do as your told, keep your gaze out on the street. He steps toward you, reaching out and placing a large hand on both of yours. You hear a soft click as he places his gun back into the holster. You can’t help the smile that spreads on your face as he pulls your hands from the top of your head and places them behind your back. You drop your head and laugh,  _ fuck! _

 

“What’s the joke?” He asks as the cold metal of the handcuffs encircle your wrists. 

 

You suck in an irritated breath, “The fucker told me there wasn’t a silent alarm.”

 

He chuckles, tightening the cuffs, “He was right, there isn’t one.”

 

Your mouth drops open as he kicks at your feet, wanting you to spread your legs, “You’re kidding.”

 

He leans over your shoulder, “I’m not. Wider, please.”

 

You step out wider, letting your head fall back to stare at the ceiling as he pats at your sides and down each leg, “Well, that’s fucking annoying.”

 

“Or, you’re just losing your touch.” He retorts, causing you to scoff. He chuckles, standing up straight again to dig his hands into your pockets, “You got an ID on you?”

 

You laugh lightly, “Of course not.”

 

He grabs your forearm and begins guiding you toward the front door, “Alright, out to my car.”

 

The walk of shame. You know this well, having been a thief for most of your life. You don’t even drop your head anymore. You wear that shit with honor now. He pushes you out the back door and into the crisp Brooklyn night. His radio goes off repeatedly as the two of you move down the block, adding a little noise to the silence between you. Once you reach his car, he allows you to lean up against it as he fumbles around in the front seat for a minute or two. You hear the drivers door slam, which rocks you gently as the car bounces and you follow him with your eyes until he’s standing in front of you.

 

He’s good looking for a cop. Square jaw, a light stubble covering his lower face and chin. His eyes are piercing blue, his hair short as he runs his fingers through it. Your eyes scan down his body, the dark blue uniform doing a lot for him on this starry night. He clears his throat and you shoot your eyes back up to his to find him smirking at you. 

 

“Looks like I’m pushing for another charge, huh?” You laugh, not having any shame about you.

 

“You know I can charge you with a felony right? Breaking and entering with the intent to commit a crime. Plus,” He starts, pulling out the plastic bags and cutting utensils you were going to use, “Each one of these tools adds another year.”

 

You grimace, squinting your nose as your squint your eyes, “That sucks.”

 

He laughs again, “And you checked me out? That’s sexual harassment, if not trying to intimidate an officer.”

 

“Intimidate?” You ask incredulously, your eyes wide, a smile on your face, “You’re not scared of little old me, are you?”

 

He cocks his head to the side, squinting a little as his eyes roam along your face. You smile slowly as electricity bounces between the two of you. If you weren’t quite literally being arrested right now, you’d be putting down every move you know. He’s  _ that  _ cute (for a cop, anyway). He squints a little, placing a hand on his hip, “Don’t I know you from somewhere?”

 

“I don’t think so.”

 

“You sure?” He asks genuinely, “You’re a thief, I haven’t arrested you before?”

 

You shake your head, “I prefer cat burglar, thank you, and nah. I’d remember getting arrested by you, officer,” You lean forward to read the name on his badge, “Barnes.”   
  


“Maybe so,” He says quietly, tapping his fingers against his belt, “Listen, I’m gonna cut you a break since you’ve been cool with me. Since nothing was taken, and you technically didn’t force your way in, I’m just going to charge you with criminal trespass tonight.”

 

You smile widely, showing off your pearly whites, “You’re gonna let me go?”

 

“Not entirely.” You groan, throwing your head back, causing him to laugh, “You have to come with me, but if you continue to comply, you’ll be out in a few hours and a court date. Cool?”

 

You roll our head forward and sigh but grace him with another smile, “I won’t push my luck, officer.”

 

“We good?” He smiles wider.

 

You nod, pressing your lips together, “We good.”

 

“So, you gonna give me your name, so I can speed this process up a little?”

 

You push away from the car as he opens the back door for you, “Come on now, I gotta make you work for something.”

 

“I thought we were good!”

 

“We are, but we all have a job to do.”

 

He laughs, shaking his head as you slide inside, “We’ll do it your way then.”

 

You smile again as you watch him walk around the front of his car, “You gonna tell me how you caught me? Since there was no silent alarm?”

 

“Hey,” He starts, pulling away from the curb, “We all have a job to do, right? You figure it out.”

 

It’s a little after midnight when you finally get released. It’s dark and cold, the moon high in the sky as you slide back into your leather jacket. You push through the streets, the brisk air tossing your hair as it whips around you. You’re to wired and it’s entirely too early for you to head home, so you skip into a familiar underground club, loud house music bursting through the door as soon as you enter. The lights are low, the dance floor packed with bodies as you squeeze yourself up to the bar. You order a bourbon, closing your eyes as it stings your throat. You pull out your phone and lose yourself in texts, having to explain to your contact why you didn’t make the drop. 

 

“Checking me out wasn’t enough for you? You had to follow me too?”

 

You pick your eyes up from your phone to stare at the bottles behind the bar. A smile spreads on your face as turn your head toward the familiar soothing voice, “Officer Barnes. How nice to see you again.”

 

He stands next to you, his beer bottle to his lips as he eyes you. He’s dressed casually in a light navy jacket, t shirt and jeans. His light gray t-shirt hugs his torso nicely, accentuating his biceps and chest underneath the soft red lighting that comes from behind the bar. 

 

“Bucky.” He extends his hand toward you and you gladly take it, shaking it lightly, “You aren’t planning on robbing them blind too, are ya?”

 

“No, I have standards, Bucky.”  He smiles, then bites his bottom lip. God, you’d like to bite that lip too, “What ah, what’s a guy like you doin’ in a place like this?”

 

He quirks his eyebrow, “A guy like me?”

 

“Yeah, man.” You laugh, “Cops usually don’t hang out in seedy little clubs like this one.”

 

“Well, I’m not just a cop. I have interests too, you know.” He shrugs, taking another sip of his beer, “The music’s good here.”

 

You nod slowly, dropping your eyes to the square glass holding your liquor between your hands. A man with some taste, you like that. You like that name too,  _ Bucky _ . You let your eyes roam his body again, your mind starting to run wild with impure thoughts of you and him. It’s been a while. 

 

“There you go again.” He tuts, shaking his head as mischief dances in his blue eyes.

 

You shrug, letting out a sharp breath through your nose. You lick your lips, pushing out your chest as his eyes dip from your face to your proud breasts. You tilt your head back and swallow the rest of your drink, never taking your eyes off of his. You push away from the bar and move through the sea of people, turning your head slightly to toss your eyes back at him as the current song blends into one of your favorites.

 

You work your way onto the congested dance floor and start to sway to the beat that pounds through your body. The strobe lights dance with the music, shrouding everyone in vibrant colors before going dark again, leaving you all in a quick darkness before illuminating again. You feel a pair of strong hands slip around your waist but you don’t bother to turn around, you know it’s him. He moves with you; slow at first. Pulling your hips back into his, the two of you develop a rhythm of your own.

 

You slide your hand up your body and push your fingers into his soft hair as he tightens his grip around your waist. His stubble scratches at your cheek and jaw as you grab a fist full of his hair. You grind your ass into him, biting your lip as your skin begins to warm. The song dissolves into another and the strobe lights change, brighter colors splashing against your skin. The beat thumps, pounding through chest and bones as you instinctively begin to move faster. 

 

A quick kiss, if that’s even what you want to call it,  just below your ear, pushes your chin and head up toward the ceiling. His lips don’t move once they’re placed on your skin, they just linger there for a moment as he breathes against you. One of his hands travels from your hip and up your side, fingertips grazing over your breasts until his fingers grip your neck. It’s a loose hold as he slides his open mouth down to your shoulder. Your breath hitches. A thin sheen of sweat springs to your skin as your nipples tighten at the sensation of his rough hand. 

 

You turn suddenly, your eyes bouncing back and forth between his as a smile tugs at the corners of your mouth. You move out of his grasp and he stands, staring. You zig-zag your way to the back of the club and nearly fall into the bathroom, cursing lightly under your breath. You slam the ill-fit door, using your body to push it  fully closed before you move to the sink. You lean against it, dropping your head a little before throwing it back to face yourself in the mirror. You turn on the water and dip your hand underneath the stream before bringing your fingers to your neck to cool yourself down. 

 

The door scrapes along the frame, snapping your attention to it. A pair of polarizing eyes find yours as he enters. You watch him shut the door and lean against it, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he stares back at you. You turn your attention back toward the mirror, shrugging out of your jacket and letting it fall to the ground with a thud, exposing your cropped tank top. You feel his eyes searing into you as you reach forward again, wetting your fingers with the cool liquid and bringing them to your neck. 

 

You let the water drip down your chest, watching as it disappears between your cleavage, wetting your white tank top. You repeat the action, tilting your head to the right as your wet fingers glide along your neck and down into your shirt. Bucky moves from the door, your eyes linked with one another as he comes to a stop behind you. He’s so close you can feel his chest against your back. He sets his half empty beer on the porcelain sink with a  _ clink,  _ and sweeps your hair up in his hands. 

 

He leans forward, dipping his lips and nose to your skin, “I like these.” 

 

His voice is low and soft as he admires the tattoos that cover most of your exposed skin. Your arms, your chest, your stomach, all littered with ink from over the years, each one telling a different story. You smile as he brings his lips in full contact with your shoulder, planting a firm kiss against your skin. He pulls you into him, backing you right up against his chest as his hands encircle your waist and skim along your taute stomach. He reaches up into your shirt, his long fingers tracing the lining of your bra. You rest your head on his shoulder and let him bare your weight, a lazy smile spreading on your face as your eyelids grow heavy with lust. 

 

His nimble fingers work themselves inside your bra, brushing against your nipple, bringing the thick skin to full attention. His other hand pushes into your jeans, his index finger tracing the top of your thong before moving back up to flatten against your stomach. He kisses your neck, his lips soft and pink under the muted lighting of the bathroom. His teeth scrape against your skin as his hand dips into your jeans again, this time pushing underneath the lace thong. His fingers slide between your wet lips and you inhale sharply, pushing your face up toward the ceiling. 

 

The hand in your bra tweaks your nipple, rolling it between his fingers as he rubs your engorged clit. He bites down on your shoulder unexpectedly, causing you to jump and gasp as pain and excitement floods through your veins.  _ Officer Friendly _ . You bring your hands to the button of your jeans, fumbling around until the zipper is down and the button is unclasped before you lean forward to rest your hands on the sink. You bow your head, your hair falling around your face, obstructing your view as he backs away from you. 

 

The sound of his zipper causes you to snap  your eyes toward the mirror again. His hands push along your sides as he grasps your hips and pulls you back into him. You watch him in the mirror, his head tilted down, his mouth hanging open as he slides the tip of his cock along your folds. You shiver. He slides his hand up to the small of your back, flattening it, before he pushes his girth into you. You rock forward with his intrusion, slamming your eyes shut as he buries himself to his hilt in you. You let out a breath through your teeth as your body spreads for him, taking him all.

 

His warm hand moves to your shoulder, where he squeezes gently as he starts his pace. It’s slow and deliberate at first as he gets to know you. He pulls nearly all the way out of you, leaving just an inch of himself inside of you before he pushes all the way back in, a low grunt escaping through his teeth each time. Once he’s used to you, your tightness, he quickens, his fingers squeezing your hip and shoulder harder. You push back into him, your body eager to match his excitement.

 

Within minutes you’re crashing against each other with reckless abandon, filling the bathroom with the sounds of your sex. Skin slapping against skin, grunting, moaning, unintelligible words mix and mingle with the muted club. You hang onto the sink, your fingertips white, as he slams into you from behind. His rough fingers leave your hip and slip to your wet sex, rubbing quick circles against your throbbing clit. You reach behind to grab his hip, digging your fingernails into his skin as his hips jerk. Your stomach is tight, your heartbeat thumping in your ears as a shiver rips up your spine, each thrust stroking your G- spot. 

 

He pulls your hair roughly, craning your neck back as you let out a grunt. You flex your fingers against the sink as he pushes you against it, his desperation to come speeding his hips. The dull ache of your orgasm sits in your stomach. You slam your eyes closed and hang on as it starts to build. His grip tightens in your hair, nearly pulling you up straight as he crashes into you. He brings his mouth to your neck, kissing you sloppily before he bites down again, this time harsher, rougher. You squeal, exciting him more. 

 

One more yank of your hair, another slam from his hips and you erupt like a volcano. You hiss and mewl, writhing against his chest as his fingers and cock pull your release from you. Your walls tighten, your clit pulses as your orgasm washes over you and soon, you feel his warmth filling you as he empties. Hot ribbons of his seed splash against your insides as he falls forward, pushing you down to the sink with his weight. 

 

He flattens his forehead on your back, his hot breath bathing your skin as his hips finally slow to a stop. Your eyes are still closed, his and your heavy breaths mingling together as your bodies rest against one another. A loud knocking rips into the bathroom, breaking the moment between the two of you.

 

He leans up, “Yeah, yeah. One second.” He breathes, pulling out of you. 

 

You’re suddenly empty and you miss him already. You stand up straight, pushing your mussed hair off of your forehead and out of your eyes as he brings his dark jeans back up on his hips. You do the same, zipping your jeans and grabbing your leather jacket from the ground and slide your arms back into it. He waits for you before pulling open the door, letting you out first before following behind you toward the bar. 

 

“Two bourbons, please.” He orders, resting a hand on your lower back as you lean against it. 

 

You drop your elbows to the bar, encircling your head with your hands and arms before resting your fingers on your lips, another smile pulling at them. Two glasses are slid your way and you both down the hot liquor, knocking your heads back at almost the exact same time. 

 

He turns to you afterward, a soft, almost shy smile covers his lips. You smile back, cocking your head to the side as you bite your bottom lip. There isn’t really a need for any words. You’re both adults, you both had fun, but it’s over now. His eyes slide down to your lips before moving back up to you. 

 

He reaches his hand toward you and you accept it again, “Thanks for arresting me, Officer Bucky.”

 

He laughs, dropping his head a little, “Ah, the pleasure was all mine. Stay out of trouble, hm?”

 

“I’ll certainly try.” You coo, as he lifts your hand to plant a kiss. 

 

You watch as he nods toward you and then pushes away from the bar, disappearing into the glob of people. Days pass. You’re back in your apartment, throwing your dirty laundry into the basket that rests on your hip. You throw the small box of detergent into the basket and slip your feet into your flip flops as you hum along with your airpods. You move out of your apartment, and skip down a couple of flights of stairs and push your way into the laundry room.  You stop in your tracks as a pair of familiar blue eyes stare back at you.

 

You smile wide and pull one of your airpods from your ear, “So who’s following who, huh?”

 

Bucky matches your smile, his eyes dancing with delight, “I knew I’d seen you somewhere before.”


End file.
